William Bingham Tappan
by George J. Dance Rev. William Bingham Tappan (October 14, 1794 - June 18, 1849) was an American poet, hymnist, clock maker, pastor, and evangelist.William Bingham Tappan, CyberHymnal. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. Life Tappan was born in Beverly, Massachusetts. He began writing poetry at age 9. In 1805, his father died, and Tappan was apprenticed to a Boston mechanic at age 12.Rufus Griswold, Rev. William B. Tappan, ''Poets and Poetry of America, 1860, 199. English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. In 1815 he moved to Philadelphia. At 23 he allowed a friend to give some of his poems to a local newspaper, which published them. The following year he entered a teachers' academy, and was teaching by 1821. He married in 1822. Encouraged by Robert Walsh, editor of the ''American Quarterly Review, and Joseph R. Chandler, editor of the United States Gazette, Tappan published his first collection of poetry in Philadelphia in 1819; the first of more than a dozen volumes. From 1826 on he was a general agent of the American Sunday School Union in Cincinnati and Boston.Rev. William Bingham Tappan (1794-1849), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. After living in Cincinnati, he moved to Boston in 1837, and was ordained in 1841. He died in West Needham and is buried at Forest Hill Cemetery, West Roxbury, Massachusetts. Publications *''New England, and other poems''. Philadelphia: privately published, printed by J.H. Cunningham, 1819. *''Songs of Judah, and other melodies''. Philadelphia: Wm. Brown, for S. Potter, 1820. *''Poems''. Philadelphia: James Crissy, 1822. *''Lyrics''. Philadelphia: H.C. Carey & I. Lea, 1822. *''Lyric Poems''. Philadelphia: Ash & Mason, 1826. *''Poems''. Philadelphia: Henry Perkins, 1834. *''Poems; not contained in a former volume''. Philadelphia: Henry Perkins, 1836. *''Missions: A poem delivered at the anniversary of the Porter Rhetorical Society in the Theological Seminary, Andover, Sept. 4, 1838''. Boston: Whipple & Damrell, 1838. *''The Poet's Tribute: Poems''. Boston: D.S. King / Crocker & Brewster, 1840. *''Poems and Lyricks''. Boston: Crocker & Ruggies, 1842. *''The Daughter of the Isles, and other poems''. Boston : William B. Ticknor, 1844. *''Poetry of the Heart. Worcester. MA: Jonathan Grout, Jr., 1845. *''Sacred and Miscellaneous Poems. Boston: Benjamin B. Mussey / London: Chapman, Bros., 1847. *''Poetry of Life''. Boston: C.H. Peirce, 1848. *''The Sunday School, and other poems. Boston & Cambridge, MA: J. Monroe, 1848. *''Gift of Love. Boston: J. Buffum, 1849. *''Late and Early Poems. Worcester. MA: Jonathan Grout, Jr., 1849. *''The Memento. Boston: J. Buffum, 1849. *''Gift of Remembrance: A present for all seasons''. Boston: J. Buffum, 1851. *''Gems of Sacred Poetry. New York: H. Dayton, 1860. Non-fiction *''Memoirs of Captain James Wilson. Philadelphia: American Sunday School Union, 1829. *''The Life of Rev. John Newton''. Philadelphia: American Sunday School Union, 1829. Juvenile *''The Orphans: A tale, in verse, for children''. Philadelphia: American Sunday-School Union, 1843. Edited *''The Mother's Manual''. Boston: Weeks, Jordan, 1840. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Bingham Tappan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 13, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language hymnists References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Tomb of Jesus" *William Bingham Tappan at Cyberhymnal (3 hymns) *Tappan, William Bingham at Hymnary.org (35 hymns) ;Books *William Bingham Tappan at Amazon.com ;About *Rev. William Bingham Tappan (1794-1849) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *William Bingham Tappan at Find a Grave Category:1794 births Category:1849 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American hymnwriters Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Hymnists Category:People from Massachusetts